Phoenix wright: Flappy attorney
by Fangirlbynature
Summary: The ace attorney cast discover flappy bird. Hell Ensues. innocent little fic I just HAD to write xD.I can't write a summary. Apologies for the crap fic.. I can't write third person O.O Enjoy
1. Phoenix

''What did you say this game was called again,Maya?''

Phoenix stared at the screen of his phone. There was a little yellow bird flying on the screen with the words ''Flappy Bird'' above it. Maya smiled at him. ''It's a game called flappy bird, in case you hadn't already guessed. The objective is to tap the screen, which will then make the bird 've got to make the bird fly through the pipes without hitting them.''

Maya tapped his phone, causing the bird to rise slightly higher into the air. ''Maya, he's falling!'' Phoenix yelled. Sighing, Maya tapped the screen again, making the bird stay airborne.

_Phew, he's safe_ Phoenix thought. He watched as the spirit medium manoeuvere the bird in between the pipes with expertise. ''So...Maya...Is there any legitimate point to this game?''

It seemed like it could be good fun. It just felt very...Monotonous. ''The only objective would be to beat your score...God Damnit!'' There was a bang- The bird had finally hit the ground. Maya had gotten a score of 24, along with a silver medal. ''Wait...That's it? That was really...Anti-climactic.''

Maya said nothing. Instead, she handed Phoenix his phone and left the office. _Well, she downloaded it onto my phone... I might as well try it before I delete it._ Resting himself on the chair behind the desk, he hit play.

GAME OVER  
SCORE:5  
BEST:24

_Once more, then_

GAME OVER

SCORE:8

BEST:24

_Argh! One. Last. Time!_

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Maya was about to open on the door of the Wright and Co. Law offices, when she heard a triumphant, almost insane laugh from behind the door. ''Nick, is everything okay?'' she opened the door to see Phoenix sitting on the office chair. He looked as if he hadn't moved. His spikes were drooping, there were bags under his eyes, and he had rid himself of his jacket and tie. ''HAH! I beat you, Maya! It may have taken me all night, but I finally beat you!'' He shoved his phone in her face, which stated:

GAME OVER  
SCORE:25

BEST:25 (new!)

''Oh, well done, Nick! See the thing is, your next trial is in two hours, so I really think you should get ready...''

Phoenix had already fallen asleep on the table.


	2. Franziska

**So I decided, rather than do a oneshot, I'm going to do as many different points of veiw as possible. I will also do...REQUESTS! If you'd like to see a character play this demonic game, or if you want to see something in particular happen, PM me or add it into a reveiw. I will NOT use characters from The dual destinies era or from AAI-2, since I haven't played either. Buuuut, if you send me in characters from the crossover, I will TOTALLY write it!Anyway, time to see everyone's favorite German girl try her hand at it!**

Franziska walked along the corridor, stopping outside of the office of her ''little brother'' Miles Edgeworth. Her reason for stopping? she could hear soft grunting noises from the other side. _What on earth is he doing?_ she thought, rapping on the door sharply. ''Come in!'' she could hear Edgeworth's voice. It sounded...Shrill. She opened the door, expecting to see him flustered and redfaced. What she found was him staring at his phone instead. ''Little brother, what the hell are you doing?!'' she demanded. He said nothing, holding his hand up as if to tell her to be quiet. ''Why...How dare you! You shall be punished severely, Miles Edgeworth!'' raising her whip in the air, she brought it down sharply onto his wrist. He winced in pain, but still kept a firm grasp on his phone. ''Franziska...Can you just hold on for onnneeeeee second...There!''

He inserted his phone into the pocket in his shirt and looked up at his Adoptive sister. ''Sorry, I was just trying a stupid game that Wright recommended to me. What did you want?'' Franziska tugged at her sleeve.''Well to be honest, Miles Edgeworth, I heard you grunting from outside and thought you might be performing...Lewd acts.'' _That's Franziska for you- Blunt_ Edgeworth thought, blushing furiously. ''They weren't grunts of...Pleasure, Franziska. They were actually out of pure frustration. This god damn flappy bird game is quite annoying. Come and see for yourself.''

Edgeworth tossed his phone across the desk. Franziska caught it in her left hand and looked at the screen. ''Do you mean to tell me, Miles edgeworth, That you used your time in work to play such a foolishly foolish game as this!?'' One, two, three,four,Five,Six times she whipped him. She waited until he was out cold before relaxing to try out the game. ''Gah...What foolishness. His score is only 10. I will beat this quickly, because I am Franziska von Karma!'' she grinned, and soon she was tapping away at his phone.

**ROUGHLY 20 MINUTES LATER...**

_Ugh, that was more painful than usual._... Miles groaned softly as he stirred. The first thing he heard was the low muttering of the word ''Fool!'' He looked up to see Franziska, sitting at the desk across him, his phone in hand. ''Curse you, you foolish fool of a bird! go through the tenth gap!'' she was tapping furiously, almost as if she was trying to puncture the screen. ''Um...Franziska, could I have my phone back please?'' Edgeworth really didn't want her to destroy it, so he needed to get it back now. ''Ja, Ja, hang on, little bro- MEIN GOTT! ICH HASS DU, FLAPPY BIRD!'' Too late. The phone was on the desk and she was going 90 with her whip. She stopped after about thirty seconds. Inhaling, she gathered her composure. ''Good day, Miles Edgeworth. Apologies about your phone...'' She left while he surveyed the damage: His phone was broken into twelve different peices, and what was left of his screen was covered in cracks. Sighing, he opened his top drawer and pulled out a phone similar to the one that was destroyed.

''Thank god i decided to buy a backup phone...''


	3. Godot

**Yay~ My first request! For Elojello10, here's Godot! (I'll try with this but I've never written Godot before, so it won't be very good ''^_^ WARNING: Godot will be OOC)**

''Would you like another refill, Mr. Godot?''

Godot didn't look up, instead he nodded his head. The scent of fresh coffee wafted up his nose. He'd been sitting in starbucks for roughly an hour, staring intently at his phone. He too had been caught up in the ''Flappy fever'' as everyone was now calling it. He'd been doing this every day for a week. He was better at it than most, so within a few days he'd attracted a small crowd of fans. He constantly kept beating his previous best score. It could be a fun game, but most of the time he found it irritating that people went on about it so much.

''So, Ladies and Gentlemen, how about I play one more round while I finish off cup #17?''

He smirked as the crowd behind him cheered softly as he loaded the game yet again. Everything loaded as normal, except flappy. Apart from two large eyes, _**flappy wasn't**_ **there! **Godot looked at his phone once, twice, three times. ''Oh, my phone must be acting up...'' He muttered. He closed the game and opened it again. There was still no flappy bird!

''What the hell is going on?'' he said aloud. ''What do you mean, Godot? he's still there, only he's in red this time! the developer decided to give flappy some new colours!'' one of the women behind him said, pointing to the screen. Godot spit coffee all over his phone and the table in front of him. ''R-red? when did they do this?'' Godot was taken aback. Due to what Dahlia did, his eyesight was blurry,even with his massive goggles. Regardless, he was left unable to see the colour red. _This could prove drastic_ he thought as he nervously tapped his screen. He was unable to get through a single gap. _Please reload in a different colour..._

''Um, Mr. Godot?''

One of the staff came over to his table. He grunted. He'd continuously played, each time praying the bird would load in either yellow or blue. But, alas, the Coffee gods seemed to hate him today, and each time he reloaded it the bird was red. His best score with the red bird so far had been 2. ''I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Godot, but it's closing time. We're just finished clearing up''

Godot looked up to the clock behind the bar- the staff member was right. Suddenly, he looked down to the table and counted the cups. ''One,two,three,four...Eighteen. I've had Eighteen cups of coffee. Hah. Hahahahahahaha...''

He downed his current cup in four gulps. Some of the coffee got into his goggles, causing them to explode. He was too dazed to feel the blood dripping onto the table. ''God damn bird, throwing me off my number of coffees... I'm never playing it again...''

**I'm sorry! I'm so unused to writing Godot, so it was really bad. I was playing it, and flappy bird kept respawning in red instead of yellow, so I got inspired! I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to send in your requests!**

**Love you guys~**


	4. Oldbag (Hide yo Edgeys!)

**Thanks for the support, you guys! I honestly wasn't expecting this to take off chapter mightn't be as long as the rest, but So here I go again~**

''Hey, you, Whippersnapper! the park is about to close! get out of here!''

The two kids yelled and made a run for it, while the elderly security guard huffed and puffed along, shooting a toy space gun at them. In their haste, one of them appeared to have left their phone in the grass. She picked it up and dusted it off. ''Dang whippersnappers... Can't they read the sign? What's this... Flappy bird?'' Intrigued, Wendy decided to test the game, in case it was inappropriate for those children. How she would love to give them a stern talking to...

''Stupid whippersnapper of a bird! you need to learn to respect your elders! Now. Go. Through. The. Gap!'' her teeth were gritted, and her hair was falling out of place. _How can such a simply stupid game be so much fun? argh!_ he screamed mentally. After losing once again, she pointed her space gun at the screen. ''Now, you listen to me, you stupid game! I AM going to beat you, or the end of my space gun through you! deal?'' begrudgingly, she hit play. Tap,tap,tap... The game was finally co-operating. Her score quickly racked up, an't d she was there for quite a while. She didn't notice Miles edgeworth walking by. He, however, noticed her. _Justkeepwalkingjustkeepwalkingjustweepwalking_ he thought as he walked by. Suddenly, Wendy stopped tapping and slowly looked up. ''OOOOOHHHH,EDGEY POOOOOO!'' she yelled happily, before making chase. Nothing, not even a game like flappy bird, could keep her from her Edgey-Poo.


	5. Gumshoe and Pearly

**I'm uploading like wildfire due to the fact that when I leave I'll be gone for quite a bit, so I'll give you all something to read in the meantime! I've decided to make this chapter less funny and more ''D'AWWWWWWW** **x3**''

''Hey, I remember you! your name is Pearl...Isn't it, Pal?''

Gumshoe looked down at the little girl, who nodded. ''And you're detective! It's so good to see you again!.'' Pearl clapped her hands together enthusiastically and jumped up and down in her seat. ''I'm here because Mystic Maya wanted to bring me for a burger before I went back to Kurain, but the line is gigantic! She gave me her phone to play a game while I waited...'' Gumshoe noticed that she had a small frown. ''Why are you upset, Pal?'' he plonked himself down in the seat across from her as she told her story

''Well, Mystic Maya has this game on her phone called flappy bird. It's about a little bird-he's really cute!- and you've got to make him fly by touching the screen. Well, I've tried and tried REALLY hard, but I can't make him go through one single gap! Mystic Maya is really good at this game and if I can't be good at it like she can, then I'm afraid she won't love me anymore!''

By this point, Pearl had started to cry. Not loud, shaky sobs. These were quiet sobs that'd you'd only notice if you were beside the person, or across from them, like Gumshoe was. ''Hey,Hey, don't cry,Pal!'' he got up to give her a pat on the shoulders. ''It's only a game! even though Ms. Fey is good at it, it doesn't mean everyone is good at it! I'm probably not able to play it either. I can barely afford instant noodles anymore, let alone a fancy schmanzy phone like that! you're good at other things, Like catching a ball, or cheering people up! I'm sure Ms. Fey will still love you,Pal!'' Gumshoe scratched the back of his head and took up the phone from the table. ''Let's see if I can do it. Oh, man! I can't do it either. You see? You don't need to be good at everything, pal. You feeling better now?''

Pearl nodded, smiling. ''Thanks, Mr. Scruffy detective!'' she cried, giving him a small hug. ''You're welcome, pal.'' _It's Gumshoe..._ he added silently.


	6. Larry

**Behold I have risen from the dead! Have another chapter :3 (No word of a lie, while I was writing this chapter, ''Gotta be somebody'' by Nickleback started to play. Oh The Irony :'D)**

''Whazzat, who's there?!'' Phoenix was woken from his nap on the apartment's worn old sofa by a series of frequent knocks. ''Hold on, hold on I'm coming!'' Phoenix yelled in the direction of the door. After tripping over Trucy's floating Spaghetti dinner set, he opened the door. Standing there, crying profusely, was Phoenix's old friend, Larry Butz.

''L-Larry? What are you doing here. I thought you were off with...Was it Diane? or Was it Leitita?'' he said sleepily. ''Oh Nick! It's just terrible! first Diane broke it off with me because she was in love with someone else, Then Elena left for Italy so she could Work as a chef, Then Letitia told me she wanted to go back to her husband! I'm all alone again!'' Phoenix looked dumbstuck. ''Just...C'mon in, Larry. You might make a scene! I'll get you some Coffee while you calm down.''

Larry sat down on the same couch Phoenix had occupied only moments before with his head in his hands. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and it looked like he hadn't slept either. ''I'll be back in a sec. After you drink your coffee, you can use the shower. It's a bit rickety, but it works.'' With that, Phoenix disappeared into the kitchen. Despite the fact he was always landing himself in it deep, Larry was still his friend and he still wanted to help him. _There's gotta be somebody out there for him... It's just a matter of looking._

Larry, meanwhile, had stopped crying as hard. His loud wails now reduced to quiet sobs, he looked around the apartment. _I haven't been here in years...But nothin's changed_ he thought. His eyes rested on Phoenix's phone. He'd finally gotten rid of the battered old thing he'd carried around for a newer model. The screen was lit, and there was a scoreboard.

SCORE:36

BEST:59

''Oh, this must be that bird game that's causing the world's economy to shut down...Might as well try it while I wait for my Coffee...'' with that, he picked up the phone and hit replay. ''Hmm,...Oh, that was close... Tap,tap...Hey, this is easy!'' he yelled happily. ''What's easy? are you playing Flappy bird? please don't, Larry. I won that phone in a raffle. I really can't afford a new one.'' Phonenix set the Coffee down on the table and looked over Larry's shoulder. ''Aww, Dangit! Nick, I was doing so good!'' Larry moaned, handing the phone over. Phoenix looked down at the screen, and his Jaw literally hit the floor.

SCORE: 674

BEST: 674 (New!)

''L-LARRY?! how the hell did you score so high on this? I can barely hit fifty, and that's on a good day!'' Larry just shrugged and looked over at Phoenix. ''I'm very nimble with my fingers Nick. Just ask Edgey!''

Phoenix looked at Larry, saying nothing. ''Well, thanks for cheering me up, Nick! I feel better now! I can't let the 3rd...No wait, 7th...11th Rejection get me down! 12 times the charm! Laters!'' Larry called, walking out the door. Only as the door shut did Phoenix get what Larry meant by ''Just ask Edgey.''

''You've...Gotta be kidding..!'' Phoenix shook for a second, before bolting to the freshly clean toilet to be sick.

**Can I just say I DON'T ship Miles X Larry. Nonono (I'm a hardcore Narumitsu shipper)**

**Enjoy. Until we meet again, my dears!**


	7. Ema and Apollo

Apollo stood outside Ema's apartment, listening for sounds. She hadn't been in work for a couple of days now, so he decided to find out where she was.

''So, if the bird rises roughly 2 inches per tap….. And the hole is roughly 5 inches wide…There is a 3 inch margin for error. So If I tap the screen every 2.42 seconds….No! That's not right! My calculations are totally off! Argh!''

Apollo could hear a duster being rubbed over a board vigorously. He knock lightly on Ema's door, letting himself in. He'd started doing that. She never cared. She was standing over her mobile whiteboard, with an erasable marker in one hand, and her iphone in the other. ''Is everything okay, Ema? You seem a little…. Frustrated.'' _That_ was an understatement, but she didn't need to know.

''No, Apollo, I'm not okay! This god damn game has me driven around the bend. I haven't slept in 28 hours! There HAS to be a scientific method to the way this game works!'' she cried, exasperated.

''Um…Ema… I don't suppose you're talking about flappy bird, are you?'' he asked innocently. Ema turned to face him, and he could really see the number this… ''Game'' had done on her. There was huge bags under her eyes, there were coffee cups all over the floor and she was shaking ('probably due to excess caffine' he mentally noted)

''Yes, Apollo. Flappy. Bird! This game defies all scientific laws! There has GOT to be a trick to it, I just know it! But. I. Can't. Figure. It. Out! I'm determined to, though. Thank the gods I had all those vacation days! Don't you worry your little- or should I say LARGE head! I'll be back to work as soon as I have this solved. Now… Maybe he doesn't rise by two inches per tap… Maybe he only rises by 1.7 inches per tap. Which would require me to increase the frequency of my taps…. Hmm.. H-Hey! Gimmie back my phone, dammit!''

Apollo plucked the phone from her hands, holding it tightly in his grip. ''Ema, listen to me. You're too exhausted to think. There IS no method. It's just a game of pure luck! There is no science to it. You'll just end up killing yourself over this thing! Please, listen to me, get some rest! U-uh… I'll continue thinking of ways for you to get your methods corrected!''

Ema stopped trying to grab for her phone, registered what he had said, and collapsed, there and then, onto the sofa.

'Phew' he thought, hurriedly deleting the game. ''Thank god they took this game off the app store….'' With that he left her phone on the arm of the couch, and quietly slipped out the door.

**This isn't about flappy bird, per se. More so how Ema would react to the game. I just really wanted to write this. Thoughts? Opinions? Lemme know what you think!**


	8. Trucy

**Hello, my lovlies! I just need to bring something to light… I specifically outlined in chapter two that I was not writing ANY Dual Destinies characters OR AAI-2 characters until I play them, which I haven't. I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who HAVE requested DD characters. As soon as I get my hands on the game though, I promise! Now, back to your regualarly scheduled ficcing.**

''Are you sure you'll be okay, Truce? I mean, I trust you and all, but I hate leaving you alone.''

''Honestly, daddy, you worry more than Apollo! Go ahead. I promise I'll call you if anything happens, okay?'' With that, Trucy shoved Phoenix out the door. He hopped along on one leg, regaining his balance before he fell. ''Yeah… I guess so. I'll be back in two days, alright? Take care of yourself. There's leftovers in the press above the oven. Throw them into the microwave if you get hungry. I'll call you when I get there!''

Trucy waved as he started down the steps. ''Say hello to Ms. Fey for me!'' she called after him. As soon as she lost sight of his spikes, she shut the door. The house to herself for two whole days! 'What could I do?' she thought wildly. 'I could have the ultimate party, or else I could totally invite some cute guys over!' but these were just thoughts. She did none of these things. She sat down and whipped her phone out from under her cape.

''Or… I could play flappy bird!'' she hit play, and got lost in the game. For about five minutes. Then she realised that it was impossible to play the damn thing. ''Maybe it's because of my gloves.'' She said aloud, whipping them off. No Luck. ''Gah! Stupid thing! You don't deserve to be a phone! My daddy is- _was_ a great attorney you know! I could have you sued for… For…. Improper ability to be a phone!'' she muttered, failing yet again with a measly score of 3. Her best so far was only seven. She sighed, drooping her head. Her eyes fell upon a pink ball in the middle of the floor…..

**A few hours later**

''Trucy?! TRUCY! Please tell me you're still there!''

Phoenix fumbled with the key to his apartment. He'd tried to ring Trucy five times since arriving in Kurain, but she wasn't answering. He'd even tried Maya's phone, and the landline at her house. With a quick apology to Maya, he hailed a taxi. 'Please…Please be okay… If something's happened… I…. I'

He dismissed these thoughts, throwing the door open. And sitting there, flicking through the TV stations absentmindedly, was Trucy. She gasped, looking up. ''Oh, hi Daddy! Did you forget some-''

''WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!?''

''Oh, yeah. Well, you know that stupid bird game? I didn't like it, and I didn't know how to get rid of it, so I made the phone disappear with my magic panties!''

With that, she unrolled them, smiling.

Phoenix stood there, dumbfounded. Then he walked over to her in three strides, and pulled her into the biggest bear- hug he could manage. ''Don't you scare me like that EVER again, young lady.''

''Did I… I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to..''

''It's alright. You're safe, that's what matters….Trucy?''

''Yes, Daddy?''

''That phone is coming out of your allowance for the next year.''

''BUT DADDDYYYYY!''


	9. Kristoph

As ''the coolest attorney in the west'' Kristoph Gavin believed he deserved only the best in modern technology. So when he purchased his new iPhone (without dropping it before he had the chance to use it) he felt like the king of the world.

He quickly transferred his SIM card over to this new specimen of greatness, then dumped his old phone into a nearby trash can. He ran a finger over the sleek screen. It was smooth. It was perfect. He pressed the power button, and was surprised when the phone turned on. ''Usually these things need a charge before they turn on. What a great advance in technology!'' he whispered, scrolling through the pre-installed apps. ''Facebook, Skype, Facetime, Youtube… Won't be using any of those.'' He swiped his finger to the left. The screen was empty, except for a single app.

''Flappy bird…. Why does that sound so familiar…Oh, well, I doubt I'll use it either'' He pressed the 'edit' button, went to hit uninstall, but stopped, his perfectly manicured fingernail hovering over the confirmation button. ''I mean, I really don't need it. It's taking up valuable space. My new Protégé will be here tomorrow, and I need to get back to work…..''

He cancelled the deletion process. ''One attempt won't do any harm, I suppose'' he sat in his swivel chair, crossing his legs in an effeminate manner. Then, he tapped play. The instructions were simple enough: tap the screen to jump. ''This is soothi- crap. Restart. One, Two, Three, Four, Fi- Sonofa… Calm down, Kristoph. Treat it like you would a case. Keep a cool head.'' Silently, he counted to ten, smiling maliciously at his phone. His patience was slowly wearing thin (not that he had much to begin with) but he refused to let this game get the better of him

''Mr. Gavin? It's me, Apollo Justice… Are you in here?''

Apollo was running about two hours late. If Kristoph was still willing to take him on, he'd be so damn grateful. Turning the door handle, he was a little shocked to see that it was open. There was a strong scent of tea in the air. He stepped inside. ''Everything seems fine, so why do I have chills? Calm down, Justice, you're just nervous.'' He took in his surroundings, peering from the neatly organized bookshelf to the cupboard filled with little glass figurines. ''Wow, this place is amazing. He must be-''

A laugh, desperate and a little psychotic, pulled him from his thoughts. ''Oh no, Mr. Gavin's in trouble, and here I am just glancing at his valuables. Don't worry, sir! I'm coming!'' He grabbed a lamp from Kristoph's side table. Armed, he tiptoed over to the next room. ''Not so fast, you evi- Mr. Gavin?!''

Apollo was greeted to Kristoph Gavin, his new boss and Mentor. Only, this didn't seem like the Kristoph Gavin he'd spoken to before. His suit was covered in wrinkles, and his hair, usually tidily kept in a unicorn twist, was disheveled, spreading over his shoulders. His glasses had fallen off, so Apollo could see his eyes. They were the eyes of madness. And his nails. The nails Kristoph cared about so deeply, were chipped, no longer retaining their shine.

''Hahaha…..Flappy Bird….. I will defeat you, I swear it! FLAPPY BIRD! DO YOU HEAR ME, BIRD? You're just plotting against me, making me look stupid, aren't you? The coolest attorney in the west isn't so cool anymore, is he? Losing his temper over a silly little game! WeLL I WIlL SHoW yOU, DO YOU hEar ME? DO YOU, FlaPPY BirD?''

It was at this point Apollo should have realized his boss might have been a _little _crazy.


End file.
